Caught In The Crossfire Kuroshitsuji
by xXSevenSinsSlothXx
Summary: Hailey is Madam Reds 'daughter' turns the world of Black Butler upside down! With all the humor and drama of the real Black Butler! ENJOY! :3 Also includes Grell, William Spears,Sebby,Ceil,Drocell, Pluto and more!
1. Enter! Hailey Red

**"Hehe. Hey you guys! I'm here today typing on my computer to get my Black Butler story rolling!" *Sloth raised both arms and cracked her knuckles* "Well this isn't going to go well is it?" My friend Sin crossed her arms to her chest. "How in hells name did you even come into my story!" I screamed in surprise. She smiled. "Well I'm kind of a character you know." I raised an eyebrow. Wait don't tell me you want in?"**

**"Damn right I do!" She scolded. "I can't believe this, okay fine you're in but on one condition..." I smirked. "You have to work at the Phantomhive Estate." She glared. "Damn fine. Deal." "Great. I'm totally going to make your life hell." I whispered. "What did you say Sloth!" My brown haired friend glared again. **

**"NOTHING!" I said in a panic. "Okay if it's nothing start with the story!" "Fine roll the film!" **

***STORY START* **

It was a rainy spring afternoon as we arrived at the Phantomhive Estate in our horse drawn carriage. By 'WE' I mean Madam Red, Myself "Hailey Red", and the Butler Grell Sutcliff . I, of course didn't want to go see my cousin Ciel, I thought he was a brat with way too much power over England. But I had to come because we had to discuss the recent murders of prostitutes happening near Whitechaple recently.

His name is 'Jack The Ripper.' And that's all I know besides that he's been murdering prostitutes. I let out a giant sigh as the carriage came to a halt and in doing so soaking the windows with partially muddy water.

"Grell the door please." The Madam pointed. "Of course my Lady. Grell got up out of the seat and made his way toward the door. In doing so rocking the carriage slightly. He grabbed the metal handle and turned it until it clicked. He then grabbed an umbrella out of its holder by my feet and opened it simultaneously with the door.

Rain hit the side of his face and then started hitting the umbrella. Some water got on me but I didn't really care about water. Seconds later Madam Red stood up Grabbed a red umbrella from under my feet, and opened it. Grell put out his hand and the Madam grabbed it, stepping off the carriage in grace.

"Thank you Grell." She gave him a smirk. "Your very welcome my Lady." He said still holding his hand out. "Come now young Hailey we don't want to keep Mater Ciel waiting do we?" "Maybe I do." I said, giving Grell a cheeky grin.

"Come on we don't have all-" I leapt off the carriage making a giant splash in the puddle below me and my orange coat flying. "Gosh so naggy." I complained. Grell looked at me with a shocked look. "Hailey, You're a lady, So act like one!" Scolded Red. "Fine, mother I-I mean Madam." I hung my head. Milliseconds later I heard Grell snicker while he was closing the carriage door. He looked at me, so in return for snickering at me I gave him a evil I-Will-Kill-You-If-You-Laugh-Again glare.

"Now, now young Hailey don't glare at me like that, you'll get wrinkles on your pretty face." He patted my head as he walked past me. I still glared glued to the spot I was standing in. I was getting soaked but I didn't care, I just kept looking at Grell with my glare.

"Hailey, get a move on or we'll leave you behind." Red said waving her hand for me to hurry up. "Y-Yes Madam." I said running to her side under the crimson umbrella she was holding.

As we arrived to the door Grell grabbed the golden knockers and just before he knocked a butler dressed in all black, opened the door. "Welcome to the Phantomhive Estate, Madam Red, Hailey Red and Grell Sutcliff." The butler gave us all what looked to be a warm smile but I could tell it was fake.

"Ah, Sebastian it's great to see you again." Red smiled as she entered the through the door. "It's good to see you also Madam." he bowed.

I only took one look at this guy and didn't like him. All I saw around him was a dark aura.

**(Writers Note: Hailey can see peoples auras, she can also has semi-X-Ray vision and sometimes has dreams of the future. You should be wondering how. The answer come up eventually I promise!)**

"Hello." I said checking him up and down for any sign of a weapon. All I saw was a few forks in knives in his pockets. "Hey Mr. Sebby why do you have knives and forks on you, that's not very Butler like to be carrying those around here." I smirked

He looked at me with a curious look. I kept on smiling. "Well my lady I keep them on me because my young master says I should. He gave me another fake creepy smile. "I see... Ciel has always been like that. Creepy as always I suppose."

I took a look back at Grell who was looking away from Sebastian more like not trying to make eye contact. Weird I thought to myself. Usually Grell would be all over this guy. I mean he's like godly handsome. Crap! Did I just think that. Gods this sucks, okay Hailey think happy thoughts...Grell getting hit. haha. Yes...

"Well we better come in before we get more soaked." Grell said pushing me through the door and shutting it behind us. The room was silent for a couple seconds and then Ciel came down the stairwell with his green outfit on and his skull cane.

All the staff were following him there was Mey-Rin, Bardroy, Finnian and my arch frienemy Reah.

**(Writers Note: Reah is Sin. Reah also has special powers later to be reveled!)**

"Ciel my nephew!" Red squealed. Running half way up the stairs to shroud him in hugs and kisses. "M-Madam control yourself its only been a few days since I saw you so calm down already." Ciel said in a strict voice. But that didn't really help his situation.

"Hey Ciel what's up?" I hopped up the stairs and patted his head. "Still a Shorty, huh?" I snickered. He gave me a glare. "It's good to see you to oh-so-good-cousin-of-mine." he smirked back. Even though we were smiling it was all fake you could feel the hate between us.

After a few moments Madam Red let go of Ciel and started walking up the stairs. "I'm going to go dry off now, when I'm done meet me in the usual meeting room okay, Ciel?" "Yes Madam.'' He said heading up the stairs and turning the opposite way toward the meeting room.

I looked to the side and I saw Reah glaring at me from about fifteen feet away. I guess it's about time for some good old friendly fun. Hopping up the stairs slowly, I finally made it so I was right by her face. "Hey Reah what's going on?" I tried not to sound too friendly. "Oh, very well thank you." She said clenching her teeth.

Reah was the same age as Hailey. Fourteen, but just about a month younger, it always bothered Reah that Hailey was older. Hailey was also about three inches taller standing at five feet five inches tall. Reah was of course if you do the math only five feet and two inches. Reah had dark brown hair that was longer on one side than on the other.

She had emerald green eyes and medium length black eyelashes and her bangs came just above her eyes. She liked to wear her favorite butler uniform that Ciel bought her for her birthday last year. It was a black dress coat with tails in the back , black shorts, brown shoes and a blue hat with blackish blue feathers sticking out from it.

"Well it was good seeing you again, wait no it wasn't." I giggled and walked proudly up the stairs at my comment. "H-Hey! Wait up you mahogany haired bitch!" "Miss Reah don't speak to young lady Red that way!" Sebastian scolded. I smirked as a turned the corner to the guest bedroom with my stuff in it .

I'm sure she saw me smirking. That was the fun part about me being special and her being a servant.

I turned the glass handle into the guest bedroom, the door opened letting out cold air like no one has been in there since in forever. The bed still looked the same as I had left it last. The king sized mattress was covered with a dark orange plush blanket with black outlining. There were gold rods sticking out on all four sides holding a black fabric. The pillows were red and I think there was about five or so of those. (They were so fluffy I couldn't count them)

The glass widow was covered in red curtains that were split and tied together at the middle by a black ribbon. Under the window sat a little couch thing that was covered in black pillows and a little red cushion.

To the left of that was a mirror on a desk that has all my make-up, perfume, hats and ribbons on it. And to the right of left of my mirror was my closet with all my clothes in it. I walked over to my closet and stood in front of it. I looked at all six outfits that were there. My orange long sleeved coat with a black shirt and black shorts that covered my knees with my red armband that had a 'H' on it and my light brown knee high boots with red buttons up the sides.

(It also held a small pistol inside the coat pocket just in case)

I didn't have a second thought that's the one I want to wear right now. I quickly took off all my wet clothes and slipped into my favorite outfit. Just when I was done slipping on the first boot someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah what is it." I said pulling the boot up to my knee and buttoning all three large buttons. "Are you almost done Hailey the meeting is about to start." A voice only to be recognized as Grell's came into my ears. "Yeah almost I just have to get my other boot on and brush my hair a little!"

I started to pull my other boot up to my knee. "Can I come in?" Grell asked. This wasn't normal for Grell to be doing he's never helped me before. I looked at the door confused. "Sure I guess?" Seconds later I heard the door knob turn and he walked in. He took a quick look at me and said "Let me help you with that."

I nodded. He tugged the boot to my knee and quickly buttoned the three big red buttons. "So this is the outfit you're going to wear?" Grell questioned. "Yup that's why I'm wearing it, DUH!" "I see but you better keep that pistol you're going to need it later I promise." He gave me a grin and walked over and grabbed the red hairbrush that was sitting on the mirror/desk thing and brought it over to me.

"Here." He held out the brush. "Hurry up or we'll be late for the meeting." I looked at him with a confused look. "Why would I need this pistol, Grell? I know you know so try no funny business with me!" He took a deep breath. "You'll see. Just hurry please."

I glared at him. "Fine I'll see right." He nodded. I quickly brushed through my shoulder length mahogany hair and set the brush down on the bed. "Let's hurry Grell we don't want to be late." "Right."

We bolted down the hallway past like twenty doors and pictures and finally with a sudden stop and my face planting in Grell's back we made it. "Not a minute to spare right young Madam..." I was bent down on the ground holding my face. "YOU BASTARD TELL SOMEONE WHEN YOUR GOING TO SUDDENLY STOP LIKE THAT, OW!" I blurted. "S-Sorry I guess..."

"You're not bleeding at least." Reah was right behind me. "Then I'd probably have to clean it up." She folded her arms. "Open the door already geez your holding me up." She demanded." I stood up. "Well I'm sorry to hold you up shortcake we'll open the door now.

Reah bit her lips at her nickname.

Grell opened the door into the meeting room, Ciel, Sebby, Madam Red, and... I threw my hands in the air and ran into the room in the process throwing Grell to the ground(hehe payback). "LAU!" I screeched. I ran and gave him a big hug. "H-Hey Hailey it's nice to see you to!"

Lau was one of my childhood friends he was fifteen and I was seven when we first met, and I've been attached to him ever since. I sat right next to Lau, Madam Red was sitting in a red chair with Grell standing behind her. Ciel and Reah were sitting with their legs crossed on a black sofa sipping tea out of blue china glasses with Sebby behind them.

Ciel had a stack of papers in his hand and started to read them. "We all know why we're here right?" Ciel asked not looking up from his papers. We all said "Yes." "So as of right now we only have one lead in this entire case. His name is Viscount Druitt and information says he's been selling young ladies in auctions he holds somewhere at his Estate. It's up to us to infiltrate his Estate and put an end to this and hopefully 'Jack The Ripper'. Signed The Queen."

"From the queen huh?" Lau exhaled. "So when do we have to do this?" I asked "Tonight he's having a party at his home, hopefully we can lure him into showing us where this 'Secret Room' of his is at."

"Tonight...isn't that kind of short notice I mean really!" I exclaimed. "It's been decided we have to go there tonight no questions asked." Ciel took a sip of his tea. "Well if we go tonight you and Hailey will need a disguise." Madam Red smirked.

"You two will pose as both mine and Grell's daughters and Sebastian and Reah will be Father and Daughter while Sebastian will also be Ciel's teacher. Lau and Ran-Mau you two can stay the same."

"U-uh M-Madam Red what is this about me being your daughter you already have Hailey for that role so you really don't need me to do tha-" "Oh yes we do because what if your discovered there. Druitt is going to think something's up so you're going to pose as my second daughter."

"Fine by me. I'd love to see what the Young Master looks like as a girl." I glanced over at Ciel who was glaring at me then back at Madam Red. "Me too." Reah said. "Okay that's three people." "Me also sorry My Lord." Sebastian raised his hand. "S-SEBASTIAN!" Ciel yelled. "D-Don't encourage them!"

"To late Ciel when Madam puts her mind to something there is no escaping her." Said Grell laughing slightly. "That makes six people Ciel I think you lose." I teased. "whatever fine! Who cares let's just get this over with! Sebastian the time now!"

"An two hours till the party My Lord." Just enough time to get ready.

END CHAPTER 1

**"Well I hope you had a laugh or two!" Sloth said dosing off into space. (just pulled an all nighter and has school in like an hour.)**

**"They better have had a laugh or I'm going to kill them for not!" Sin Exclaimed. **

**"Well lets all just hope you don't scare the fans k?" Sloth said drowsily.**

**Everyone "**_**REVIEW**_**?" **


	2. Kid's Shouldn't Play With Sharp Things

**"Okay okay, I know it's been a week but I'm going to pull an all nighter for the sake of this fanfic!" Sloth protested. "And this time it's supposed to be exciting." Sin said laying on my bed reading **_**'Law of Ueki Vol. 16.' **_

**She turned the page. "HANNON!" She let out a Fangirl squeal. "Oh my gods would you just shut up about Hannon! I'm trying to type a fanfic over here!" I yelled behind me. "Fine then be that way, Geez then I'll be quiet."**

**Sin rolled over on her stomach and read quietly for the next couple of hours. "Okay roll the film." I whispered. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any real characters from the real story so don't be mad on how I decide to use them! **

***STORT START***

"Hurry up everyone we have to hurry or we'll be late!" Madam Red yelled from one of the black carriages standing outside waiting for all of us to leave the mansion. All of us, of course were going to supposedly go infiltrate the Viscounts Estate.

He is suppose to be 'Jack The Ripper' and holding auction of young girls somewhere on his property. "We'll be down in a minute Madam!" Grell yelled from the second story window of the Phantomhive Estate.

Grell was inside my room helping me into my dress that I didn't like the dress just because of the sole purpose of what it was. "Grell stop pulling it hurts!" I yelled glancing behind me. "Well then stop moving I have to fix your hair!" My hair now had extensions in it. It was now almost touching my waist line but put up into a slightly curled side pony tail which only came up to my elbow.

I was wearing a small mahogany rose hat that was tilted toward my pony tail. My hair was held up by a long orange ribbon. I was wearing a orange and mahogany colored ruffled dress. A short Orange layer on the top and mahogany on the bottom. The top part was semi-long sleeved making that poofy looking thing at the shoulders.

And my favorite brown boots. I had the pistol strapped to my right thigh and a knife fastened to my left ankle on the inside of my boots. "Great we're done! You look wonderful." Grell said clapping his hands together in praise at the work he had done.

"Gods I hate wearing this get-up!" I complained. "I just want to wear my regular coat! Please Grell!" I begged giving him a begging glance. "No Hailey you can't but I'll bring it so you can change right after the party okay?"

"Sigh. Fine that'll do Grell, thanks." I stepped off the stool I was standing on and walked down the hallway and hopped down the stairs to the black carriage Madam was standing by. "We ready now?" She smiled then frowned. "We're already ten minutes behind Ciel and the others we need to go now!" Grell ran past me and panting he said "Y-Yes ma'am." As he opened the carriage door and Madam Red grabbed Grell's hand that was held out waiting for her. She stepped in and not a second later so did I but not touching Grell at all. The carriage shook as some rain water dripped from the top and a drop hit Grell's face. Of course he wiped it off but I couldn't help but let out a chuckle when he did so. Soon after he hopped on and before sitting down he shut the door and we were on our way to the party.

***AT THE PARTY***

Beautiful colorful ball gowns and suits as far as the eye could see. Or that's all I saw anyway. "Grell, let me ask you something." I said looking out at the crowd of dancers. "Why did we decide to come here again?" I looked up at him and he shot me a grin. He looked down at me and said "Well because it's your job as the daughter of the Red family of course." "Don't feed me the same lines all the damn time Grell all _I_ want to know is... WHY THE HELL ARE ALL THOSE MEN FONING ALL OVER MY MOTHER!"

I pointed at Madam Red who was surrounded by shall I say... slightly gorgeous men. "W-Well how do I explain this to you... I guess I should say your mom is still young and beautiful you see...U-Uh not that I think so though." Grell blushed slightly. "Someone has a mother complex." A voice only recognizable as Reah's was right behind me.

Her voice always gives me bad vibes or the heebie-jeebies like spine shivers or something along those lines anyway... Ciel and Sebby were right behind her and Ciel for the record didn't look to trilled to be here. "What's it to you 'Short Cake'." I bent over slightly so I was eye level with her. "Oh give it a rest you 'mahogany haired bitch'."

She mumbled so Sebby wouldn't hear her. Reah was not wearing what you'd expect for a girl to be wearing at a party. She was wearing practically the same outfit she was at the mansion but this time it looked more ruffled, same top hat, gods her and her top hat obsession what's up with that anyways?

Ciel on the other hand had the most cutest outfit on it was black and pink and his hair was in slightly curled pigtails, like a doll and the hat had pink roses on it. (Writers Note: If you want to see it Google it because I don't feel like describing it oh yeah look up Sebby's too.~) Sebby was wearing glasses and his hair was slicked back on one side.

"Now ladies stop fighting and enjoy the party for once." The black haired butler grinned. "Who's a lady Sebastian?" Ciel argued. "Now, now it's not polite for ladies to yell." Sebastian teased. "You are so going to get it when we get back to the mansion." Ciel threatened. "Yes my Lady, Shall we go now? Reah, Ciel and Hailey?" "Eh? Why me?"

I gave Sebby a questioned look. "Because we need to meet the Viscount. I'll tell you where he's at but after that you're on your own got that you three? "Wait, hold it Seb you want _us_ a couple of _teenagers_ to try and expose the Viscount?" Reah protested. "Precisely Miss. Reah." "Sigh, Your insane but I didn't think you were _this_ insane Seb." She put her gloved hand up to her face and scratched it. "Well I've thought about this of course." Sebby said.

"If you ladies get into any trouble I'll be there because you should know _'I'm One Hell Of A Butler'_." Sebastian pursed his lips and bowed then waved a hand beckoning us to follow him. Across the dance floor, past all the dancers right until there was a gorgeous man dressed in white, blonde hair and deep purple eyes was standing out on the side talking to an old man and smiling.

"There you see him the blonde gentleman in white?" Sebby questioned. "That's him?" I asked "Yes Young Madam that's Viscount Druitt." "Great now we can expose him for his crimes." Ciel took his opportunity to waltz right up to the Viscount, gave him a tap on the shoulder and luckily he turned around.

"C-Ciel are you crazy!" I ran over to him with Reah close behind me. "Good evening Ladies and who might all of you pretty little robins be?" "Well I'm Ciel Red this is Reah and Hailey Red except for Reah, Hailey and I are the only daughters to the Red family." Ciel smirked.

"Oh?" Druitt gave us all a curious look. "I wasn't aware that Madam Red had any daughters. And beautiful ones at that." "Thanks I guess." Glancing away from him and trying to look for Grell who had strangely disappeared.

"Druitt would you like to go someplace more quiet?" Ciel asked blinking his eyes trying to act cute. "Oh but aren't you a little young my cute little robins?" Just then there was a loud thud in the middle of the dance floor.

It was Sebastian and Lau. Standing in front of a large box that was taller than Sebby by about four feet. "Watch as I perform this magic trick!" Sebby announced. "I'm going to let this man to my right stab swords into this box while I'm inside!"

Everyone was in awe of the sight before them. Sebastian stepped into the box closed the handle and disappeared inside the magic box. Lau then chained the box and locked the multiple locks.

Then Lau began to stab a sword in every direction vigorously without restraint, and when he went for the top of the box the audience let out a loud gasp some even screamed. Seconds later Lau unlocked all the locks and peered inside.

Sebastian was clearly unharmed by the swords even though most came inches from almost stabbing him in his body but to no avail. Everyone clapped and the show was over but... Viscount Druitt, Ciel, Hailey and Reah were nowhere to be seen.

We followed Druitt down a dark brick hallway everyone and everything was silent. When we reached the end of the hallway the Viscount pulled opened a wooden door and said "Ladies first." So we went in. In the back of all of our minds we were saying "THIS IS SUCH A BAD IDEA WE SHOULDN'T DO THIS!"

"W-What's that sweet smell." Ciel passed out soon after muttering those words. "S-Sleeping incents Druitt you b-bastard-." Reah was gone next. "Damn it to hell." Before passing out I looked back and saw Druitt smirking evilly.

"You pretty little robins will fetch me a great price."

**Everything went black**

"Ugh my head is killing me. I think I hear people. Gods what is this bright light I see through my eyelids?" I think to myself. "I want to open my eyes but I don't think I'll like what I'm going to see if I do."

"Oh well screw it I'm going to open my eyes." I open my eyes. "Great I'm blindfolded, just my god damn luck I suppose." I murmured. As the voices I heard earlier stopped and all was quiet besides the occasional cough or sneeze.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman! Today I have some very beautiful ladies for you!"A voice only known as the Viscounts filled the room. "What was he going to do with us?" I asked myself. The crowd started to clap and whistle. "First we have this lovely girl. She's the second daughter to the Red family. She has two different colored eyes but I think that just adds to the beauty."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on me you vermin!" I heard Ciel yell "You don't have the right." "Don't you dare touch her!" I screamed. The crowd turned silent. I heard footsteps coming near me. I heard a sound of a lock being fiddled with and click open. Then the sound of creaking right by my face.

I saw the figure of a man not Druitt, he looked strong and I knew I couldn't fight him. I struggled to move but I was tied with rope all over. He tugged the rope by my neck and hauled me to my feet. "Oh? 'Don't touch her you say'?" "So would you like to go first then Hailey Red?" Druitt asked.

The silk blind fold fell off one of my eyes as the man pulled me center stage and the crowd still was dead silent. I was face to face with all the people, staring, looking, watching my every move. I looked back but Reah was still passed out her head leaning on what looked like a giant bird cage.

"You sick bastard what in the world are you planning on doing?" I clenched my teeth. "Sell you of course my dear little robin." He smirked. I felt another tug on my ropes. "Ow!" I let out a tiny scream of pain. "Hey be gentle with her!" the blonde ordered. "Yes Viscount my deepest apologies." Said the big man holding my ropes.

"So everyone make your deals the bidding will start at forty thousand pounds."

"Forty five thousand!" A male shouted.

"Forty six thousand!" Another man shouted.

"Am I seriously going to go down like this?" I bit my lip and blood flowed down it. "Ah my gun or my knife?" I glanced down to see if I still had them on me.

"Forty nine thousand pounds!" A woman yelled

My weapons were still on me. Gods were they stupid for mot checking us for weapons. I looked back at Ciel and Reah. Ciel was holding his eye and saying something and Reah was still sleeping. I started to panic because I couldn't move away from this man who was holding me.

So what's the first thing I thought of? I kicked him in the baby maker of course. He let out a scream of pain on fell to the floor. I grabbed my knife and managed to cut the ropes from my hands which led to be cutting all the ropes off my whole body.

Snap. Snap .Snap. All the ropes fell to the ground with a thud. The crowd was yelling and they began to panic, most of them ran out of the room. Druitt now was also gone. "Such a coward." I yelled. I walked over to Reah who was sleeping. "REAH GET THE HELL UP I KNOW FOR A FACT YOUR NOT SLEEPING!" I yelled. She covered her ears."Do you have to yell like that you, you, oh gods forget it I'm not in the mood."

"Sebastian this is an order get us out of here!" Ciel's eye began to glow and almost simultaneously Sebby appeared with the Viscount tied up and hung over his shoulder. "Yes My Lord." Sebby bowed and broke open the cage Ciel was in and picked him up lime a princess dropping the Viscount.

"Shall we go then My Lord?" Sebby asked "Yes right now before Scotland Yard gets here." And in a flash they were gone and the _'Jack The Ripper'_ case was solved for now.

***Chapter 2 End***

**Next Chapter- Murder, Lies and Memories. See You Soon Ladies and Gentleman.**

**"Well I hope the next chapter is as good as this one was!" Sloth hoped. "Me too I really enjoyed this chapter." Sin praised "Why thank you Sin. Now leave cause I have to sleep ." I waved a hand as I pulled my white plush blanket over myself. "Gods fine I'm leaving but the next chapter better be out soon or I'm going to kill you I swear!"**

**"Review Please?" Grell begged.**


End file.
